I wish you'd stay
by VidoraBlack
Summary: Nach seiner Welttournee kommt der gefeierte Musiker Yamato "Matt" Ishida wieder zu Hause an. Aber statt der erwarteten Entspannung, wird sein Leben nur mit jedem Tag komplizierter: Die alten Gefühle für seinen ehemals besten Freund Tai wollen an die Oberfläche, Yamatos Ex-Verlobte scheint den Sänger aber auch nicht loslassen zu können und dann ist da noch dieser fanatische Fan...


"_Matt, ich bin dein größter Fan! Ist es möglich, dass ich dir meinen BH schicke, damit du ihn signierst? Meine Freundinnen werden vor Neid umkippen!_"

"_Ihre Songtexte sind wirklich großartig, Ishida-san, woher nehmen Sie nur Ihre Inspiration? Bitte bleiben Sie der Welt noch lange erhalten! Ihre Musik gibt mir Kraft!_"

Yamato hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. Früher hatte er sich über jede einzelne Äußerung eines Fans gefreut, aber inzwischen war er wohl abgestumpft. Im Grunde waren es immer wieder die gleichen Inhalte, gekleidet in ähnliche Worte, die sich auf Eines reduzieren ließen: Du bist toll, deine Musik ist toll, heirate mich! Der blonde Sänger gähnte herzhaft, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Whiskey und blätterte in einem Buch während sein Co-Gitarrist Hayato weiterhin amüsiert die Mails vorlas.

"Oh das hier mag ich! _Die Jeans, die du in deinem neuen Parfüm-Werbespot trägst ist einfach geil, wo kann ich so eine bekommen?_ Na?"

Yamato schüttelte nur abwesend den Kopf. Über was sich manche Menschen Gedanken machten. Unfassbar. Aber das war noch lange nicht die Spitze des Mount Sinnlosigkeit. Er erinnerte sich noch an einen Facebook-Kommentar in dem er gefragt worden war, welches seine Lieblings-Schnürsenkelfarbe war.

Kein Scherz.

Hayato hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass es unendlich wichtig sei, auf diese Frage zu antworten.

Man muss seine Fans ernst nehmen. Man muss den Dialog mit den Fans suchen. Die Fans geben uns soviel, also müssen wir ihnen auch was zurückgeben.

Waren ihre Musik, ihr Schweiß und ihre Leidenschaft auf der Bühne denn nicht genug? Offensichtlich nicht.

Naja, letztendlich hatte er einfach spontan mit "Gelb" geantwortet... und nur Gott wusste, wie viele Paar gelber Schnürsenkel er seitdem per Post bekommen hatte. Zusammengeknotet hätten sie dreimal um den Erdball gereicht – da war Yamato sich sicher. Hayato lachte sich heute noch halb tot, wenn wieder ein Bündel davon in der Post war. Seitdem hielt Yamato sich bei solchen Dingen eher zurück, egal wie sehr seine Bandkollegen oder Manager ihn dazu motivieren wollten.

Yamato hatte sich wieder in dem bequemen Schwingsessel zurückgelehnt und sich seiner Lektüre gewidmet als Hayato nach einer langen Zeit der Schweigens plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Zischen von sich gab. Er schaute auf. "Geht's dir gut?" Alle Geräusche von Kichern über Lachen und Hustenanfälle waren normal, wenn Hayato die Fanpost las... aber dieses scharfe Ausatmen hatte er noch nie gehört. Der rothaarige Gitarrist schaute von seinem Laptop auf und winkte ab. "Ach nix weiter, der eine hier klingt ein bisschen psychotisch." Stille. Yamato legte den Kopf schief und musterte Hayato. Sonst las er doch immer alles, was er auch nur für annähernd interessant hielt vor – egal ob man es hören wollte oder nicht. Und nun ließ er ihn neugierig sterben? Als nach einer Minute noch immer keine Reaktion kam, stand Yamato auf, um herüberzugehen und über Hayatos Schulter zu spähen.

_Matt, ich vergöttere den neuen Song, den du für mich geschrieben hast. Ich liebe es, wie deine Stimme alles erfüllt und wie du mich ansiehst. Ich will dich ebenso erfüllen, unsere Stimmen und Blicke teilen. Ich warte auf den Tag, an dem wir unsere Leben vereinen. Wenn du ganz Mein sein wirst. Sing weiter für mich, mein Saphir. Bald komme ich dich holen._

Während er las runzelte er die Stirn. Diese schleimerische Poesie hatte etwas Verstörendes. Es war nichts Neues, dass manche Fans sich einbildeten, er würde nur für sie singen. Das störte ihn auch nicht. Irgendwie sang er für jeden und für keinen, oder für sich selbst? Egal, dieser Fan projizierte es jedenfalls auf sich. Es war mehr die Wortwahl, die Yamato wunderte. Hayato sprach seine Gedanken aus.

"Ich warte auf den Tag, an dem wir unsere Leben vereinen. Mein Saphir." Hayato schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast ja schon einiges an Kosenamen bekommen, aber der ist neu. Und "Leben vereinen"... wahrscheinlich ein neuer Ausdruck für "Heirate mich und mach mir ganz viele Babys"... " Beide lachten und Hayato schloss das E-Mail Fenster. "Genug für heute. Ich gehe schlafen. Es war ein langer Tag." Der Gitarrist klappte den Laptop zu, stand auf und tappste aus dem Zimmer. Bevor er ins Schlafzimmer verschwand warf er Matt noch ein "Schlaf gut!" zu.

Der Blonde fuhr sich durchs Haar und stellte schließlich das Buch ins Regal zurück. Es war wirklich ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Am Vormittag Autogrammstunde, nachmittags das Open-Air Konzert und später der Talkshow-Auftritt. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, die Sonne würde bald wieder aufgehen. Zeit sich hinzulegen. Schlaf war wichtig für die Gesundheit... er wollte ja nicht frühzeitig Falten bekommen.

Gähnend schlich er durch das dunkle, stille Apartment. Fast ein bisschen unheimlich diese Ruhe nach Stunden voller Gekreische und Gejubel. Aber nun war die USA-Tour fast vorbei und die Heimreise nahe. Eine halbe Ewigkeit waren sie hier unterwegs gewesen. Und das Jahr davor war Europa dran gewesen... sein neues Leben war Abenteuer und Aufregung pur, sodass er anfangs nur selten an zu Hause gedacht hatte – Die ganze Welt ist jetzt dein Zuhause! Hatte Brent, sein Manager, mal zu ihm gesagt. Irgendwie stimmte das wohl auch. Egal wo sie hinkamen, die Scharen an Fans verebbten nie. Trotzdem spürte er in den letzten Monaten, dass ihm das nicht reichte. Nun war die Tournee so gut wie beendet, übermorgen würde Sie nach Japan zurückfliegen. Dort würden sie ein paar Wochen ausruhen, einen Gang zurückschalten und nicht mehr von einem Termin zum nächsten hetzen. Hoffte er jedenfalls.

So glücklich sie alle auch über die internationale Karriere waren, den sie innerhalb der letzten sieben Jahre gemacht hatten – so überfordert waren sie auch manches Mal damit. Die Band im Allgemeinen und er im Besonderen hatten ihr Leben und ihre Gewohnheiten teilweise drastisch umstellen müssen. Und damit meinte er nicht nur den Schlafrhythmus.

Er konnte inzwischen kaum noch unerkannt durch die Straßen gehen. Brent hatte ihm einen Personenschützer engagiert, der ihn wie ein Schatten verfolgte. Einige Male hatte Matt ihn ausgetrickst und war alleine losgezogen... Jedes Mal war dann ein Gewittersturm von Vorwürfen auf ihn eingeprasselt. Was hätte nicht alles passieren können? Yamato rollte mit den Augen als er daran dachte. Er war kein Kleinkind, er konnte auf sich aufpassen und verdammt: er war ein Rockstar!– Sollte das nicht Wildheit, Spaß und Freiheit bedeuten? Je erfolgreicher sie wurden umso eingesperrter fühlte er sich. Und er kam sich eher gezähmt als wild vor, denn wenn er Begleitung mit in sein Appartment brachte, wusste er genau, dass der Bodyguard vor der Tür stand und auf die Uhr sah... Ja sicher, mit der Zeit hatte er sich ein bisschen daran gewöhnt... aber richtig fallen lassen konnte er sich trotzdem nicht. Wenn er nicht ab und zu ausgebrochen wäre, wäre er schon durchgedreht.

Als er sich gerade zugedeckt hatte, leuchtete sein Handy auf. Grummelnd griff er danach, um die SMS zu lesen. Es war nur mal wieder eine shizophrene Attacke seiner Ex-Verlobten Samantha... momentan war sie wieder auf dem Liebestrip... was bedeutete, dass sie nächste Woche auf dem Hasstrip sein würde. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden, ob sie ihn zurück wollte oder ob er zur Hölle fahren sollte. Am besten ignorieren. Er legte das Telefon auf den Nachtschrank, drehte sich um und schloss die Augen.

"Das ist also deine Wohnung. Komisch, ich habe sie mir irgendwie... unordentlicher vorgestellt." Taichi schloss die Tür hinter sich und schob Masao sanft vorwärts. "Das liegt an der Dunkelheit." Er hatte seine Hände sanft auf Masaos Hüfte gelegt und dirigierte ihn so durch die schummrige Wohnung bis ins Wohnzimmer, wo die riesigen Fenster das Mondlicht einließen. "Dann schalt doch das Licht ein Tai, sonst stolpern wir noch und dann kannst du die Auswahl vergessen." "Shhht", machte Tai nur und drückte Masao sanft auf die Liegefläche.

Der andere schien verstanden zu haben, denn er grinste verschmitzt zu Tai herauf, der nun zwischen seinen Beinen auf dem Sofa kniete und sich über ihn beugte. Der Mond fiel auf Masaos Gesicht und ließ seine Augen silbern leuchten. Tai beugte sich weiter hinab und drückte seine Lippen begierig auf Masaos. Ein leichtes Prickeln kroch über seinen Rücken als sein Kuss zuerst sanft, dann aber immer forscher erwidert wurde. Masao vergrub seine Hände in Tais wilder Mähne und drängte ihm seinen Körper entgegen. Tai unterbrach den Kuss und näherte sich Masaos Hals, knabberte sich seinen Weg bis zum Ohrläppchen. Der junge Mann unter ihm zuckte bei dieser Berührung leicht zusammen und wollte sich ihm entziehen.

"Nicht da, das ist unfair", keuchte er und wand sich. Aber Tai grinste nur. Plötzlich gab es ein leises Poltern, aber die beiden ließen sich nicht ablenken. Das Radio war angesprungen, wahrscheinlich hatte er die Fernbedienung auf dem Sofa liegen gelassen und nun war sie runterfallen. Die leisen Gitarrenklänge störten nicht, also gab es keinen Grund, aufzustehen um das Ding wieder auszuschalten. Masao schaffte er irgendwie, Tai aus seiner Halsbeuge herauszudrängen und verführte ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss. Hungrig spielten ihre Lippen miteinander.

_I see the sun go down on the river  
I feel the wind blow out, would've stayed to gray  
I feel the air around you, it's kinda closing in  
Do you feel it fall, or do you feel at all, I can! _

Langsam drang der Gesang in sein Bewusstsein und Tai spürte, wie er von den Worten fortgetragen wurde. Die Stimme... Sie kam ihm bekannt vor. Eine Gänsehaut huschte über seine Arme und die kam nicht durch Masao... Er runzelte die Stirn aber sein Freund ließ ihm keine Zeit zum Nachdenken; seine Finger hatten den Weg unter sein Shirt gefunden und streichelten die erhitzten Bauchmuskeln des Sportlers.

_I see the world keep moving as I stumble  
They seem to move much faster than me  
And while I sit in my four cornered room dividing hearts for a little girl  
Well I can't be anything but who I am_

Tai wollte sich auf seinen Freund konzentrieren. Masao war ein Traum, sportlich, gutaussehend und humorvoll... und sexy... er hatte seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit verdient. Tais Körper wollte sie ihm auch geben, aber seine Gedanken drifteten immer wieder zu der Musik. Und zu der Stimme. Sie berührte etwas in ihm.

Masao bekam davon nichts mit, seine Hände machten sich gerade am Verschluss von Tais Jeans zu schaffen. Der Sportler versuchte, das seltsame Gefühl abzuschütteln, das die Stimme aus dem Radio

ihm eingeflößt hatte und schob Masaos T-Shirt nach oben um dessen Oberkörper zu liebkosen.

_And I wish you'd stay  
That was the beginning of the two of us, the start of our show  
Stay, stay, stay...  
Now I would never have let go_

Masao hatte es endlich geschafft und zog ihm umständlich die Hose von den Hüften. Tai blinzelte als in seinem Kopf Bilder auftauchten, Erinnerungen die er augenblicklich zu verdrängen versuchte. Plötzlich wusste er, wer da sang und es machte die Sache nicht besser. Nein er wollte nicht mehr daran denken! Nie mehr. Aber er war machtlos. Diese Stimme kroch unter seine Haut, die Worte bohrten sich in sein Bewusstsein wie kleine Nadeln. Sie schmerzten.

_And I see the sun go up as your image  
And I feel the weight of your eyes as you stare  
I feel it all when you, when you first, when you kissed my lips  
You used to make me feel at home, you made me feel at home, you made me  
Feel again_

Aus, vorbei. Das hatte so keinen Zweck.

Tai entzog sich Masaos, der gerade im Begriff gewesen war, ihn seiner Shorts zu entledigen. "Was ist?", hörte er den anderen fragen. Ja, eine berechtigte Frage. Tai atmete angestrengt. Der Puls klopfte in seinen Ohren und seine Hände zitterten leicht. "Ich.. ich kann nicht." Masao richtete sich auf und musterte ihn zweifelnd. "Versteh ich nicht. Es fühlte sich an, als könntest du sehr wohl." Tai stand nun vollends vom Sofa auf. Er wusste, dass sein Verhalten vollkommen bescheuert wirkte, und es versetzte ihm einen Stich, Masaos Blick zu sehen. "Es liegt nicht an dir. Tut mir leid. Besser du gehst jetzt."

_Oh and that's when you use to say, "Will you stay, and not let go?"  
That was just the two of us to think about, the stars of our show  
And you would say, "I wish you'd stay" and I'd never go  
Oh I would never have let go! _

Masao schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. "Was spielst du für ein Spiel mit mir, Taichi?" Übelkeit stieg in seinem Bauch auf. Er wollte Masao nicht enttäuschen. Was konnte er denn schließlich dafür, dass Tai nach so vielen Jahren noch immer nicht reinen Tisch mit den Geistern seiner Vergangenheit gemacht hatte? Aber er wollte einfach nicht mit ihm zusammen sein, solange jemand anders in seinem Kopf herumspukte. Das fühlte sich.. falsch an.

"Entschuldige... ich fühle mich nur auf einmal nicht mehr so gut. Es hat wirklich nichts mit dir zu tun, okay?" Ja klar, Tai hätte sich für diese blöden Floskeln ohrfeigen können. Er ließ den Kopf hängen. Ob Masao ihm das nochmal verzeihen würde?

Sein Besucher nahm grummelnd das T-Shirt wieder an sich. "Du kannst dich ja melden, wenn's dir besser geht." Eine gewisse Kälte lag in seiner Stimme. Dann drückte Masao auf den Lichtschalter. "Hast Recht... es ist doch ziemlich unordentlich." Tai verharrte an Ort und Stelle bis die Tür klappte und Masao verschwunden war. Ein tiefes Seufzen entglitt seiner Kehle.

_So take this heart of mine  
You've taken it a hundred thousand times  
But this time, this time, I'm gonna take it with me_

Tai hob die Fernbedienung auf und schaltete das Radio ab. Die Stimme war fort... aber die Bilder und das Gefühl blieben. 

Yamato flog nicht gerne. Da konnte man ihm noch so oft sagen, dass Flugzeuge die sichersten Verkehrsmittel seien. Seine Bandkollegen zogen ihn zu gerne mit seiner Flugangst auf, aber inzwischen hatte er gelernt, sie zu ignorieren. Wenigstens mussten sie sich den Flieger nicht mit den Heerscharen an Menschen teilen, die den Flughafen verstopften. Von der Rolltreppe aus überblicke der Sänger die riesige Eingangshalle. In diesem Gewimmel glichen die Leute einer Ameisenschar. Er rückte seine Sonnenbrille zurecht. Immerhin hatten sie gutes Wetter. Schlimmer als das Fliegen an sich war nur, bei Gewittern, Stürmen oder sonstigen Naturlaunen zu fliegen...

Sie durchquerten die Pforte zum VIP Bereich des Flughafens und ließen die Waffenkontrolle über sich ergehen. Selbstverständlich piepste der blöde Detektor bei ihm. Eine Kontrolleurin kam näher und fuchtelte mit diesem Hand-Metalldetektor vor und um ihn herum. Als das Ding immer wieder wie wild piepte und seine Kollegen schon alle breit grinsten, hielt sie Inne.

"Entschuldigung Sir, aber ich muss Sie bitten-" Bevor sie zu Ende sprechen konnte, hatte Yamato sein Shirt schon mit der linken Hand hochgezogen. Der winzige Metallstab in seiner Brustwarze blitzte in der Sonne. "Wollen Sie sonst noch was sehen?", fragte er und ließ auf das Kopfschütteln der Dame hin sein Oberteil wieder los. Der etwas beschämte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Frau verriet, dass sie noch neu war.

"Was hättest du gemacht, wenn sie deine Hose noch hätte kontrollieren wollen?", fragte Koji ihn grinsend während sie weitergingen. Yamato lachte, verkniff sich aber jegliche Witze, die den Inhalt seiner Hose in Relation zu einer "Waffe" gesetzt hätten.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie auch schon im Flieger und vertrieben sich die Stunden mit schlafen, rumalbern und fernsehen. Hayato verfolgte einen Nachrichtensender auf dem gerade irgendwelche Interviews geführt wurden. Matt hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte die ganze Zeit angestrengt, sich einzureden, dass er sich NICHT tausende Kilometer über dem Erboden befand. Manchmal schaffte er es sogar, für eine Weile einzudösen, schreckte aber bei jedem leichten Ruckeln der Maschine wieder auf.

Plötzlich fiel ein Name, den er lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. "Taichi Yagami" - hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? Na ja, den Namen dürfte es öfter geben. Trotzdem öffnete er die Augen und glotzte auf den Fernsehbildschirm vor Hayato. Dort wurden gerade Szenen eines Fußballspiels eingeblendet. Die Bewegungen waren ziemlich hektisch, aber dann zoomte die Kamera näher an eine Szene heran. Das war tatsächlich sein Tai... naja sein Kumpel Tai eben.

Den Ball, der ihm zugepasst worden war, versenkte er zielsicher ins Tor. Der Reporter pries anschließend die fußballerischen Qualitäten des brünetten jungen Mannes. Yamato hörte Worte wie "Ausdauer", "Ehrgeiz", "ausgefeilte Balltechnik" und "Schusskraft" aber er war viel zu sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft, um den Kommentaren zu folgen.

Er hatte die ganzen Jahre nichts von Tai gesehen oder gehört und nun sah er ihn wieder und alles war... fast als sei es erst gestern gewesen. Sein Herzschlag ging schneller und etwas in ihm zog sich bitter zusammen. Das erste Gefühl, das er beim Anblick seines Freundes auf dem kleinen Fernsehbildschirm empfunden hatte, war Freude gewesen. Das warme Gefühl einer engen Freundschaft, die sie beide früher einmal verbunden hatte, glimmte auf. Dann aber schossen ihm die Bilder der letzten Tage vor ihrem Abschied durch den Kopf. Kalt und grau, aber so lebendig, dass es schmerzte.

"Matt? Hörst du, wir landen gleich, willst du keine Vorkehrungen treffen?" Kojis Stimme holte ihn aus seine Gedankenwelt ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Er seufzte theatralisch und zog den Sicherheitsgurt enger um seinen Körper. Wie er die Landungen hasste... fast noch mehr als die Starts.

Am Tokyoer Flughafen warteten natürlich schon wieder einige Reporter und wollten ihn unbedingt interviewen aber er hatte keine Lust, Fragen zu beantworten. Vorerst verabschiedete sich Matt von seinen Bandkollegen und wünschte ihnen angenehme Urlaubstage. Sein Chauffeur brachte ihn wohlbehalten zu seinem Appartment. Alles war, wie er es verlassen hatte. Als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Ein seltsames Gefühl.

Das Gepäck stand schon im Wohnzimmer. Yamato seufzte und beschloss, dass Auspacken eine gute Ablenkung von den seltsam melancholischen Gedanken war, die um ihn herum schlichen. Aber als er sich zu seinem ersten Koffer hinabbeugte, musste er feststellen, dass dieser schon offen war. "Was zum..?" Matt runzelte die Stirn. Nein, der Riemen war eindeutig geöffnet worden, nicht beschädigt oder so, sondern aufgezogen. Na super, hoffentlich war nichts herausgefallen. Und hoffentlich hatte niemand etwas geklaut. Nicht auszudenken, wenn jetzt irgendwer eine Jacke oder Hose von ihm fand oder noch schlimmer: seine Sammlung gelber Schnürsenkel...

Scheinbar war gutes Personal doch schwerer zu finden, als er gedacht hatte. Er würde gleich morgen Brent benachrichtigen und ihn bitten, das überprüfen zu lassen. Heute war er irgendwie schon zu geschafft für sowas.

Halbherzig packte er seine Sachen aus. Hauptsächlich Klamotten, aber auch Bücher, Notizen, Fotos und einige Andenken von den verschiedenen Konzertstädten. Als er fertig war, dämmerte es draußen schon. Yamato beschloss, dass er das Haus heute nicht mehr verlassen würde. Die anfängliche Freude über die Rückkehr nach Hause war verschwunden. Schon seit dem Flug.

Worauf hatte er sich nochmal gefreut? Familie, nein. Freunde? Freizeit? Ach nein, es war die Ruhe gewesen. Aber die war keine gute Gesellschaft. Seine Wohnung war groß, grau und leer. Lag wahrscheinlich nur an den Strapazen des Fluges. Morgen würde alles besser werden. Bestimmt. Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

Über den Fernsehbildschirm flimmerten Bilder seines letzten Konzertes, gerade mal einen Tag alt. War das wirklich gestern gewesen? Es fühlte sich so weit weg an. Die Augen fielen ihm zu und seine eigene Musik geleitete ihn in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

_And I see the sun go up as your image  
And I feel the weight of your eyes as you stare  
I feel it all when you, when you first, when you kissed my lips  
You used to make me feel at home, you made me feel at home, you made me  
Feel again_

_Oh and that's when you use to say, "Will you stay, and not let go?"  
That was just the two of us to think about, the stars of our show  
And you would say, "I wish you'd stay" and I'd never go  
Oh I would never have let go! _


End file.
